Taming the Bird
by spencelvania
Summary: The tiny girl underneath you shudders and writhes in small motions, gasping in desperate breaths. All of her limbs cling to you like if she let go she would fall for miles and miles, so she grasps, grasps to you.


p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"emTaming the Bird/em by spencelvania/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"(I don't own Skullgirls -_-)/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"The tiny girl underneath you shudders and writhes in small motions, gasping in desperate breaths. All of her limbs cling to you like if she let go she would fall for miles and miles, so she grasps, grasps to you. You can feel the stickiness on her stomach, which is pressing to your breasts and quivering violently. The ever-moving, massive orange arm between your legs is starting to chafe your thighs a bit, so you shift until you're in a position where it doesn't hurt as much. You smirk, as Patricia continues to moan, tiny, high-pitched noises that were far too lude sounding for her disposition. You lean forwards and press a kiss to her panting mouth. Her eyes squeeze shut, and eyebrows turn up in that way that makes her look hellishly confused. She gasps loudly and her pretty eyes open, wide as they can go when you press one of your hat's large, orange fingers further into her. You look down, and again, you wonder how on earth she's even taking one of the hat's digits. Her plump, swollen lips are stretched absolutely taut over the massive thing. It's absolutely beautiful. She quakes dangerously and you think nervously for a moment that she might fall apart. But she stays in one piece; her mouth lolls open and her eyes roll back until they close again. Your blue lips pull into a small smile watching her blush everywhere like this, her cheeks, lips, shoulders, her neck, the indentations of her rather nonexistent breasts.../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"You realize that your muscles are all tensed up; you must have been worried about hurting or wearing her out. However, you realize now that once Peacock is augmented, she is quite a force to be reckoned with, in a more than one way. You let yourself relax somewhat, putting your full body weight on her, and your breasts squash to her flushed cheeks; you let your ass rest on the thick orange arm that's gutting the pretty little thing underneath you. Your mouth opens in a silent scream as one of the knuckles of your hat dips into the small space between your legs as you will the thing to pull out of her. It's changing positions on Pat now, lifting her by her armpits, and she squeaks breathlessly. Shamelessly, you stand, displaying your breasts spilling over the hem of your shirt. You wipe your jaw with a quick motion and watch the effects of another coming out of her pleasure-haze. Peacock's expression is now slowly becoming one of pure wrath. A rising sense of exhilaration is building up in you, more and more as her mouth opens wider and wider; you know any second now, she'll explode with anger, and incinerate you with her disruptor beams. And then, right before she loses control, you lean forwards gently and kiss her on the cheek, then draw back. Her mouth closes, but not all the way. She still looks furious as can be, but it's more of a confused anger. At least she doesn't look like she's going to murder you- as much./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Fuckin' hell," she mumbles, looking away from you. You can sense the mixed feelings, just emwashing /emoff her, the arousal and indecision, the repulsion. Your eyebrows tip upwards and lips purse in pity for her. You wish she'd just relax already. You reach for her face, and she snaps at you with her weird sharp teeth and growls. You pull away, smiling pleasantly. She looks lucid, but you can tell otherwise easily. A few drops of come spatter on the ground, and she twitches, embarrassment and fury written all over her cute little face./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Come on, sweetie. If you act like a dog, I'll have to treat you like one. Don't you want to be cared for like a human being?" She snarls out her answer./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Shut up, idiot. I'm not a child, I can take care of myself." You quirk an eyebrow./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"You close your eyes slowly in time with the lowering of the girl while dragging out a sing-song-y "Alrii-iight..." You feel your heavy lashes brush your cheeks and Patricia's nook softly touches the lubricated finger. She tenses all over and her thighs tighten up as you lower her down onto the finger. She looks anything but relaxed as she slides easily onto it, but you can see the overwhelming arousal when her face twitches, her mouth stretches and lips raggedly squeeze out fluid around your hat. You let her settle all the way onto it, dropping her the last few inches, and the noise she makes is very mature for a young lady. The penetration runs deep enough to push against her stomach, and it bulges there. She looks down at herself in horrified shock; face now absolutely repulsed. But as it begins pressing into her, she clings to the hat and her mouth opens wide in a sharp grimace, her petite face flushed. Even though visibly, she looks pained, the noises coming from her are absolutely emextraordinary/em. They are noises that just tell you to fuck her harder. They are noises that tell you that she emneeds/em this./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Peacock...?" you ask. One of her eyes opens, just a bit, and she looks up at you, though her head stays hung, grimace prominent even from this angle./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"You press a finger to her pretty lips. "Shhh..."/p 


End file.
